


sharing earbuds (and also hugs)

by shiznit



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:24:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiznit/pseuds/shiznit
Summary: more fluff, basically





	sharing earbuds (and also hugs)

What are you listening to?" Kit asked, because Ty looked particularly relaxed, his fingers dancing through the air, and his head tilted back.   
"It's this piece of music called brothers," Ty replied, looking sideways at kit.   
"Can I listen?" Kit asked, suddenly wanting to share this with Ty, if only to get closer to him. He had never paid much attention to music, preferring to either talk to others, or watch movies, but he realised that as music was such an important thing to ty, that sharing it with him would be like sharing a more intimate part of ty. And he wanted that; to be able to share the things that Ty liked and disliked, and to learn more about the parts of him that weren't necessarily visible on the surface. 

Ty hesitated a moment before nodding, and offering one of his earbuds to kit, who scooted over to be right next to his boyfriend. The music was slow, and gentle at first, but as the song went on, it began to speed up, the instruments layering over each other to make a melody so complete and beautiful that kit began to understand why Ty looked so content when listening to his music. It was much smoother and softer than the harsh irregularities of life, and it seemed to sweep him up and carry him away, muting the rest of the world. Though, kit mused, that could be because of how difficult it was to focus on the rest of the world when he was around Ty, especially not when his dark hair fell back from his forehead and his eyelids fluttered, revealing half glimpses of silvery grey eyes. Naturally, small details still crept in, but every one of his thoughts took him back to the boy next to him.   
"Kit?" Ty asked, and his tone suggested that he was repeating himself. with a start, he noticed that the song was over.   
"Sorry. I guess I zoned out," kit said quietly.   
"Because you didn't like it?" Ty asked, anxiety lacing his voice.   
"I did like it, it was very beautiful. Thank you for trusting me enough to share it with me." Kit said, cursing himself for not thanking Ty sooner. Because it had been an act of trust, and he was grateful that Ty was comfortable enough around him to let him into a private part of his world.   
Ty smiled, and reached out to lace his fingers through Kits. "I'm glad you liked it," he said, leaning against kits arm.   
"Not as much as I like you." Kit grinned, only half joking as he wrapped his arm around ty's waist.   
"Is that another one of your pick up lines?" he replied as he turned to look up at kit.   
"Maybe."   
Ty shook his head, tilting his chin up for a kiss, and kit happily obliged, moving his hand to cup ty's cheek. The two of them had barely been together for a month, and kit was already convinced that he would never tire of the sensation of kissing ty. Just as Ty turned over so that he could kiss kit properly, the door opened, and Emma stood framed in the doorway.   
"Julian said to tell you that dinners ready," she said, amusement dancing in her eyes at the flushed look on both the boy's faces. "he didn't want to come himself in case he walked in on you two making out, and I guess he made the right choice," she continued.   
Kit cleared his throat. "Uh, we'll be down in a minute." He said, hoping she would go away so he and ty could be in peace. Thankfully, she did. There was an extended period of silence before Ty began to laugh, the sound of it loud in the quiet room.   
"Stop, its not funny," Kit said, his face buried in his hands.   
"You look so mortified!" Ty could barely get the words out through his helpless laughs.   
Kit supressed a smile. "we have to go to dinner" he reminded Ty, who nodded, and rolled off of kit with an easy grace, holding out his hand.   
Kit stood up with considerable less grace, and took it, and the two of them walked downstairs together.


End file.
